The Pleasent Life Of A Pianist: A Musical Short
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Scheroder is once again trying to have himself a nice little session of Beehtoven until Lucy auddenly shows up and tries to get him to tell her the life of a musician.


The Pleasant Life Of A Pianist: A Musical Short

Sparkyville in the afternoon,what on earth could possibly be said about this particular time of the day? Seriously what in the world could be said about it? For many kids and even adults this was the best time of the day,the feeling of being freed from their mental and physical prison whether it be a child's day at school or an older person's day at the office,construction site or store was something that anyone could feel unrivaled joy from,especially from kids. That is on the other hand,except for a little blonde haired boy named Scheroder who lived in the main cul-de-sac area of the town.

Now that it not to say that Scheroder didn't enjoy being able to go home after a long day of education,because he most certainly did,quite a lot actually,but unlike the other kids in the school or even his main friend group who would instantly fire up the TV,play with their toys or just have a nice game of kickball or baseball outside,Schroeder would just head on back to his house,set aside his school supplies and sat down at his nice and trusty black toy piano to play Beethoven on.

To say that Scheroder had an affinity for Beethoven would be a massive understatement,he was his absolute favorite pianist who ever lived,he constantly played his music on his piano almost daily,and he even had multiple head busts of the man himself that he stored in his closet just in case the previous one he had was busted. And most of the time the other kids in the gang were more than happy to stop on by and listen to him playing Beethoven's tunes because despite Scheroder's very young age,he was still a very talented boy in the field of music,even to the point where Charlie Brown's dog Snoopy would stop on by and listen in from time to time.

As it was to be expected it was another lovely afternoon in Sparkyville after the school day had ended and the afternoon sky outside was beautifully showing that the sunset was on it's way due to a very nice assortment of yellow clouds occupying the sky,and of course Scheroder was yet again playing some of his idol's greatest hits such as Symphony No 5,Ode To Joy,and even the melancholy classic itself Moonlight Sonata. However the boy and his piano time would be swiftly interrupted when he suddenly noticed out of the top of his eye that a familiar little girl with black hair,a bright blue dress with a bow tied to the back,and a general sense of crabbiness despite her smiling was laying on top of his piano as he briefly missed a couple of notes before going back to playing his music much more professionally in an attempt to ignore the girl.

"Hello there Scheroder." The girl politely and calmly greeted the boy in a very soft and gentle tone of voice as the boy sighed out of dread and greeted the girl back in an attempt to be polite "Hello there Lucy,pleasure to see you this afternoon. I would think you would be back at your home doing your homework seeing as it hasn't even been 30 minutes since the school day ended." to which the girl shrugged her arms,leaned her back against the piano and retorted "Well you see,I got the whole rest of the day and night to do that useless dribble the teacher gave us." before she went back to laying on top of the piano and continued in a much more sweet sounding voice "So I decided to pay you a little visit."

"And what exactly is the purpose of this visit Lucy?" Schroeder chuckled and asked out of a slight sense of curiosity as Lucy looked up at the ceiling and blissfully replied "Well I was thinking about something over at school today,and I think you were the perfect person to talk to about it considering the subject in question. You keep on going on about how you are a musician,taking after the supposed masters like Beethoven,Mozart,and all the other greats,but I have to wonder,what exactly would the life of a musician be in this time period we live in? I thought you could maybe tell me."

Scheorder on the other hand was not too keen on spilling out his plans or potential desires for the future as he merely rolled his eyes and declined to talk about it "A musician doesn't actively open himself up for the world to see,I thought I told you that back at camp when you insisted that we had a dance in that cabin." to which Lucy grew a slight look of disappointment on her face and scoffed "Oh really? Well that's a shame because if you just told me here and now,I would leave in an instant and leave you alone to your…..studies the rest of the night. Oh well,looks like we'll have all this time to ourselves then."

It was then that Scheroder started to catch onto this little scheme of Lucy's where she wanted him to tell her his plans for when he would grow up and become a real musician or else she'll stay even longer and bug him with talks about him and her getting married as he got slightly green in the face at the mere thought of it,stopped playing and reluctantly decided to spill the beans "Well when you put it like that Lucy,it seems like I have no choice. Alright I'll bite."

"Now that's more like it sweetie." Lucy happily sighed and remarked in a very satisfied tone of voice as Scheroder suddenly felt this feeling of uneasiness in his stomach before he brushed it aside and stated "Well um…..the life of a musician is one I've had ingrained in my head for a long time,and it's mostly because I've never really thought about it until now. What would the life of a musician be like?" while Lucy raised an eyebrow and tried to encourage the boy to think of something "Well why don't you just start from the top and piece it all together?" to which the boy grew a very faint smile and obliged "Well,I guess I'll try."

_**Scheroder: **__I'll feel a surge of deep satisfaction,much as a king astride his noble steed,when I return from daily strife to hearth and wife,how pleasant is the life I'll lead._

"Hmm,well what about the children then?" Lucy asked with a huge look of intrigue on her face as she rubbed her chin while Scheroder on the other hand nervously replied "Children? Uh….wait I thought of something else."

_I'll run my home precisely on schedule,at 6:01 I'll march through my door,my slippers,sherry and pipe are due at 6:02,consistent is the life I'll lead._

"But what if your children go missing?" Lucy yet again seemed to ignore Scheroder's other guesses on what his life in the future may be like and asked much more sternly as the boy once again tried to brush it aside and retorted "Well about that,hold on a second."

_It's grand to be an American in 1910,president's on the throne it's the age of men,I'm the lord of my castle,the sovereign,the liege,I'll treat my subjects,servants,children,wife with a firm but gentle hand,noblesse oblige._

_It's 6:03 and the heirs to my dominion,are scrubbed and tubbed and adequately fed,and so I'll pat them on the head and send them off to bed,ah lordly is the life I'll lead._

"Now that's more like it,but what if you need someone to watch your children while you're off playing at a concert,what about that?" Lucy clapped her hands for a brief moment and happily asked out of satisfaction as Scheroder raised an eyebrow and asked out of a slight sense of confusion "Why are you so interested in my children…...wait...I'm picturing this now."

_A lovely nanny,must be a general,the future empire lies within her hands,and so the person that I'll need to mold the breed is a nanny who can give commands._

"You getting this Lucy?" Scheroder enthusiastically asked since he was actually starting to get very invested in this fantasy of his as Lucy nodded her head and cheerfully replied "Oh yes Scheroder,every word."

_An American bank is run with precision,an American home requires nothing less,tradition,discipline and rules must be the tools,without them,disorder! Catastrophe! Anarchy! In short you'll have a ghastly mess._

It was then that Scheroder's fantasy and hopes of what his life as a musician may be like in the future had come to a close as the boy went back to playing his piano and happily remarked "Wow,that was something,I definitely want to live this life now that I know how it'll go." to which Lucy nodded her head and enthusiastically agreed "Yep it sounds wonderful,the perfect life for a husband and wife." before Scheroder chuckled and asked out of curiosity "Say Lucy,why were you so interested in asking me about my life as a musician?"

"Oh nothing it's just that when we get married and become a couple I'd like to see what I'm getting myself into." Lucy lifted herself back up from the piano and nonchalantly explained herself as Scheroder instantly stopped playing and his eyes widened out of shock while he asked in bewilderment "L-Lucy did you do this just so you could see what our life would be like together?" before Lucy nodded her head and happily confirmed that she did while she started to make her way out of the house "Yes I did,see you later sweetie. I look forward to our lives together." Once Lucy was completely gone and out of the house for good,Scheroder started to get green in the face yet again as he nervously remarked to himself "If it means making sure I don't have to marry her,I'll happily give up this life."

"**The Life I Lead." Copyright Of Walt Disney Records**


End file.
